


We're Safe Here

by Mcyt_blaze_writes



Series: Towards Home We Move [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, May be some angst, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcyt_blaze_writes/pseuds/Mcyt_blaze_writes
Summary: Somewhere deep in a forest, lives a family.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Towards Home We Move [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing, at the beginning of every chapter I'll list what hybrid every character is
> 
> Phil: grey hawk  
> Techno: boar  
> Wilbur: sockeye salmon  
> Tommy: spotted hyena
> 
> This is my first work pls be nice <3

In the middle of a field, next to a pond, laid two boys. One, the largest, with pig ears and short tusks that sprouted from his bottom teeth, was fast asleep. The other, with rounded, pointy ended ears on top of his head and dark spots covering his hair, was chattering aimlessly.

From the pond came bubbling, as if someone was laughing under the surface, before another boy rose from the water. He had fins in place of ears and shimmering grey scales scattering on his skin.

Several yards away, sat on the porch of a small cabin, sat a man, smiling proudly at the boys, holding a red book in his hands. His dark grey wings flared out when he stood, calling the boys over.

"Wilbur, Techno, Tommy! It's time to go inside! It's getting dark out!" He shouted, his voice loud and friendly.

The three boys hurried up, the youngest waking the sleeping one and the oldest quickly drying himself off. 

They ran to the house, a race between brothers to see who could get there first. In the end, no one really won, the fastest half asleep, the oldest still drying off, and the youngest still small enough to be slower.

The man smiled at the door, swinging it open and heading inside, the boys following him.


	2. In The Woods Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Techno find a new brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno: boar  
> Wilbur: sockeye salmon   
> Tommy: spotted hyena
> 
> This one takes place three years before the prologue :)

The first addition to their small family is found when Phil is on a supply run.

Wilbur and Techno decide to walk in the forest, not far from the house of course, since Techno is eight and Wilbur is ten.

Barely five minutes after the two leave their house, Techno grunts, before running off deeper into the forest, Wilbur chasing him as fast as he can go.

When Techno finally, finally stop his dead sprint, and Wilbur catches up, they both find a child, barely five, with small ears sprouting from his head and a thin tail curled around his ankles. The child is balling, sobs shaking his small form like a sapling in a thunderstorm. 

Wilbur kneels in front of the boy, whispering sweet thing to him and helping him through breathing exercises and Techno looks around for any clue about where he came from.

Hours (minutes) later, Wilbur has finally calmed the other down enough for him to talk.

"Hey, it's okay, what's your name?" He says softly.

"'m Tommy." The child, Tommy, Wilbur corrects, whispers quietly.

"Do you wanna come home with us? I'm sure our dad won't mind."

The boy hesitates, looking up, for the first time at Wilbur, taking in the fins on his ears, the thin feathery gills on his throat, and the patchwork scales covering his skin. "You're…. You're 'ike me…" he stutters out.

Wilbur smiles reassuringly, "sure am! Our dad's like us too!" 

Tommy smiles back, though hesitantly, and agrees to go home with the boys as Techno returns.


	3. I quickly ran, Into the trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno: boar  
> Phil: grey hawk  
> Tommy: spotted hyena  
> Tubbo: honeybee  
> Eret: Madagascan sunset moth  
> Niki: cheetah
> 
> Eret strong and also protective brother.

Two years after Tommy becomes part of their rag-tag family, Phil is woken by Techno and Tommy. They shake him awake with urgency, Tommy looking worried and Techno glancing through the window with an expression Phil couldn't read.

"There's someone running through the woods, sounds like they're in trouble." Techno speaks up once Phil opens his eyes.

Tommy's ear flicks, "they're bein' chased by something." 

Phil swings out of bed, grabbing his robe and rushing outside, nearly bowling Tommy over in his haste.

Outside, he see two figures running towards them through the trees. He waves them down, stepping to the left of the door and flaring his wings.

When they get a few yards from the small house, the tallest pauses, hesitates. He has folded butterfly-like wings and antennae sprouting from their head. Phil notes they're carrying a child in their arms. 

Phil ushers them into the house, the second person, a woman with rounded ears, a thin white-and-black tipped tail, and black outlining her eyes, speaks before entering. 

"Thank you, so much." She whispers, following the other inside.

Phil closes the door and moves his cloak to cover his wings. "You three go upstairs, if they knock on the door I'll tell them I saw you go towards the city." He says as he sits at the kitchen table.

When the three reach the top of the stairs, Techno is standing at the doorway of Phil's room, hiding Tommy behind him, despite only being ten himself. 

Tommy doesn't stay hidden long, however, when he sees who the tallest is holding. 

"Tubbo!!" He shouts, excited and giddy.

The boy clinging to the tallest let's go and squirms out of his arms. "Eret! Let go! Its Tommy!" 

Tubbo jumps from Eret's arms, small honeybee wings working hard to keep him from hitting the ground too hard and antennae wiggling around. 

When he's within reach, Tommy pulls the other boy into a bone-crushing hug and Tubbo returns it just as hard.

Eret chuckles lightly then addresses Techno, "Hello, sorry for barging into your house like this. We just need a place to hide. My name's Eret, by the way, and this is Niki." 

Techno grunts (though it comes out like a low pitched squeak), "'m Techno. This is Tommy, and Wilbur is probably still asleep, you'll see him in an hour." Then he turns and walks to his room, tired of socializing for the day.

With that, Eret looks down at the two boys, still holding onto each other like lifelines.

"Are you two going to let go of each other?"

"No!"

"Nu uh!"

"Okay then." She bends down and picks up the both of them. "Where's your room Tommy? Tubbo needs a nap."

"I don't!" 

"It's the third door!"


End file.
